It is previously known to use hollow charges in different types of ammunition units. Such ammunition units are used for penetrating the armour protection of battle tanks, vessels or the like.
It is also previously known to generate a penetrating jet having a substantial armour piercing capability. The velocities of the jet particles in different parts of the jet are comparatively high and as an example it could be mentioned that the velocity of jet particles in the front of the jet can be as high as 10000 m/s. But, the velocities decrease toward the rear parts of the jet where the jet particles have velocities of about 3000 m/s only. The velocities are determined by the design of the metal layer, the charge material, and so forth.
It has been proved that only about 15% of the mass of the metal layer is converted into the penetrating or working jet, and the additional part of the metal layer, i.e. about 85%, forms the slug which comes behind the penetrating jet with a comparatively low velocity, approximately 500 m/s in this example.
The additional body which is arranged at the front parts of the metal layer has previously also been converted into the low-velocity slug material.